


Dress Up

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Dress Up

"Suck in." Harry inhaled deeply then held his breath as Draco tugged the red ribbons on the back of Harry's corset, pulling it tight. 

Hand on Draco's shoulder to balance himself, Harry stepped into the red lace knickers Draco was holding. 

"God, you look hot," Draco said, brushing his cheek against the lace. Harry's eyes fell shut and his hand went to Draco's hair as he rolled his hips forward. Draco mouthed his cock through the thin fabric causing Harry to groan.

"What do we have here?" Severus had entered the bedroom unnoticed. Draco stood and sauntered over to him.

~*~

"We were just getting ready for you," Draco replied seductively, licking the shell of Severus's ear as he helped him out of his heavy winter robes.

"Ah." Severus slowly unbuttoned his shirt but didn't remove it before moving his hands to the placket of his trousers. He looked Harry up and down, his eyes burning with desire. "I see. What about you, Draco?"

Harry stepped forward twirling a matching green corset and knickers in his hand. "We weren't finished yet."

"By all means," Severus said, pulling his cock free from his trousers and pants and stroking himself lazily, "do continue."


End file.
